Spider-Lovers
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: PS4 Game. A series of lemony one shots where Peter/SM gets some lovin' from the ladies in his life. This includes Yuri Watanabe.


This story is actually the brain child of Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat and I was the beta reader. He wrote out the story and I wrote out the lemon. Well actually after reading his two others lemon stories I practically begged him to make me his beta reader. You'd have to read them yourself.

Now the reason I'm posting this instead of him is because he's busy with other stories and now I'm posting it. Thanks man.

Please leave a review.

* * *

Peter was swinging through the city and enjoying himself until his phone started ringing, he accepted the call through his mask to find out the caller was MJ which made the webhead smile.

"Hey MJ, you're calling late." Peter started and he heard Mary-Jane laugh a little. "What's up?" He asked in case she needed him.

"Peter, you know heroes get rewarded for helping people, right?" MJ asked and she heard Pete replied with a humming sound. "I got a reward for you at my place. Come and pick it up." She told him and as fast as he could, Spider-Man was now swinging towards Mary-Jane's apartment.

When Peter arrived, he climbed in through the window, he saw a trail of clothes on the floor starting with an unbuttoned checked shirt and as he followed the trail, the items of clothing became smaller. Next was her blue denim jeans, then a white vest, followed the last item there: a red lace bra which made Peter smile a little as he slowly opened the bedroom door, he looked down to see Mary-Jane laying on her front with only her matching panties on and a pair of knee high, white socks.

"Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot." She said oh so sultrily while flashing him with a toothy grin. She swung her legs off the mattress and sauntered up to him like a cat.

"I want to do this with you, Peter. Let's bring back the magic we had."

Peter's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his first love's unclad form. After so many months of being apart from her it was like seeing her natural beauty for the first time.

Peter could tell that he was being seduced by Mary-Jane, but he didn't care as he pulled off his mask and started removing his costume piece by piece until he was left in nothing but his boxers, which had a noticeable tent rising from them.

"You have no idea how much I needed this," Peter whispered as he gently pushed Mary-Jane on to the bed and they started to passionately kiss.

Truth be told this was a reward that he needed. They looked deep to each other's eyes, as if trying to find something they weren't sure was lost or After the Fisk take down events started to play out that would eventually have everything spiraling out of control to the point where it nearly destroyed Manhattan and himself. But in the end when it was all over, when the dust had settled, Spider-Man stood in the ring with his fist raised. But that victory had not come cheap. In his mind too, many lives either been lost or forever changed.

The pair were kissing each other as if tonight was their last day on Earth. Peter decided to turn it up a bit by moving his down to her neck and using his tongue tasting her, moistening the alabaster skin. He went down to her breasts, capturing one of her nipples with his lips and started making wet sucking noises as he covered the rosy bud in saliva while he grabbed her other breast. Squeezing the mound of white, light freckled flesh while pinching and pulling on her nipple.

MJ gasped at her lover's ministrations upon her chest. She wrapped her hands around his head and arched her back, lifting herself of the bead for a moment, to bring him in closer if it all possible wanting to feel more of what he was doing. The redhead started to let chorus of soft, blissful moans that would grow slightly louder and louder as the night went on for them.

Once Peter was satisfied with her sucking on her right breast he switched over while his traveled south to her panties. His fingers rubbed her moistened womanhood through the lacy fabric. While sucking on MJ's left nipple, covering it in saliva and occasionally pulling on the erect with his teeth, he moved his hand under her panties and started rubbing the sensitive flesh itself.

"Oh Peter!" She gasped out as she felt one of his digits enter her. Though only for a moment, Peter's mouth left MJ's breasts returned to her lips, claiming them. Again, their tongues battled for dominance. Moaning heavily into each other's mouths as their as their tasting muscles tried to wrap around each other.

They broke apart for much needed air, giving Peter the opportunity to once again travel south leaving butterfly kisses as went, but this time going to her navel giving her belly button a few licks, causing her to giggle. He made it to her panties and caught the hem of the fabric with his teeth and tugged them down, careful not to destroy the pair with his Spider strength. Of course, he struggled causing her to giggle even more. He gave up after a minute.

He stood up, sitting on his knees and said, "Lets remove it together."

She smiled brightly in return and pinched one of the sides while he took the other and slowly slid the garment over her smooth legs tossing the pair to the floor. There she lay in her natural beauty save for her white socks. He stared down at her moist nether region.

Peter trailed up her left leg with his hand, enjoying how good she felt under his touch.

"My God Mary-Jane, you're so beautiful." He whispered in a tone of enrapture.

She scoffed at him but still smiled at him. "Even during sex your cheesy."

Peter practically dove in shoving his tongue into her pussy causing his lover to gasp loudly and arch her back to the very limit. He spread her nether lips with his fingers to allow better access and dug his tongue into her depths.

"Peter!" MJ groaned out then found his lips on hers once more, his tongue wrestling hers, tasting herself in her mouth this time and feeling two of his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy instead of his tongue.

"God. I missed your magical touch, Pete." Mary-Jane exclaimed as her hands tightly squeezed her pillows as Peter finger fucked her even faster.

'Fuck!' Not even her vibrator could make her feel this good! Of course, she wouldn't tell him that.

"Fuck Peter, I wanna suck your cock!" MJ grunted out in pleasure.

Peter was surprised by her dirty talk, unaccustomed to it. But remembered she only spoke like this in this type of settings. She got her wish as Pete laid down on his back while Mary-Jane got on top, then she started sucking him off while Peter was licking her pussy again but deeper this time which caused the pair to moan loud into each other.

MJ bobbed her head up and down, picking a speed every few minutes after slowing down to deepthroat him. She gagged a couple of times on his hardened meat but managed to repeat the process without fail. As Peter ate her out, he stuck one of his fingers in her, doubling the work. He would lightly bite into folds of her love canal when he felt the pressure in his manhood build due to MJ's wondrous, hot and moist mouth and tongue working in unison. After several minutes in the 69 position the pair came.

Peter's face was practically drenched in her juices. MJ buried her nose into Peter's pubic hair as he grunted and released a torrent of his hot white seed into her mouth. She struggled to keep his seed in her mouth as she felt her own climax hit her.

She took him out of her mouth and sat on her knees and swallowed his load with 'Ah', "Yum."

He panted from his release and his dick hardened when she swallowed his cum. She got on to her back and started playing with her pussy. Peter started searching for a condom but got interrupted by MJ who pulled him back on to her bed.

"We should be careful if we are to carry on, MJ," Peter suggested but MJ shook her head as she didn't want a rubber wrapper inside her. She wanted nothing between them.

A condom would do just that: something kept between them, separate them in a way. As said, she did not want that. What Mary-Jane Watson wanted was Peter Parker's raw hard cock inside her. She wanted to feel his hot, hard flesh against the soft, wet inner walls that was her womanhood.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Peter asked to be sure but didn't get an answer as his and MJ's lips were now connected and with that, Mary-Jane climbed on top of Peter and shoved his cock inside her tight wet pussy.

"FUCK!" The girl shouted in pleasure as they hadn't fucked each other since before they broke up, but they wanted tonight to be the start of a renewed relationship.

Mary-Jane wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and started bouncing on Peter's cock while he started pinching her nipples.

"I love you so much, Peter!" Shouted Mary-Jane as she threw her back. She increased the pace of the bouncing on his cock, trying to go as fast and hard as she could, she felt Pete's hands on her ass and squeezing it hard.

"I love you too, Mary-Jane." He grunted out as he thrust his hips upwards, settling for slow, hard drops and lifts of her body and quick thrusts from his hips. The room was filled with the sounds of moans, groans, flesh smacking flesh and the bed creaking and hitting the floor or wall.

He stopped abruptly to look into her eyes. "Turn around, MJ," Peter told her and Mary-Jane kissed him deeply and did what he said.

She got on her hands and knees, feeling all giddy as he grabbed her waist from behind. She hadn't told him, but this was secretly her favorite position.

"I'm gonna show you how thankful I am for this reward!" Peter said as he rammed his cock so deep inside Mary-Jane's pussy that the head was rubbing against her womb and she moaned like crazy in response.

"FUCK! Peter you're so deep inside me!" MJ hissed through her teeth in pleasure, Pete started pounding her tight pussy then started kissing her as the pair enjoyed their fun time together.

He leaned forward so that he was laying on her back and grasped one of her breasts. For twenty minutes he alternated between quick and short strokes, with long and hard strokes.

Peter bellowed so Mary-Jane continued to moan as she wanted to be filled with his cum so the pair started fucking each other fast and hard. Peter's cock started throbbing inside her pussy which caused MJ's pussy to squeeze his cock very tight, they were both close to cumming.

"I'M CUMMING! Let's cum together Peter!" MJ screamed as he pussy tightened even more around his shaft.

Peter grunted and grabbed her body tightly as his balls tightened. His cock exploded in her cum deep inside her pussy and he kept on cumming for half a minute which caused Mary-Jane to bite her pillow to keep her scream from being heard by the whole neighborhood. Mary-Jane felt empty suddenly but looked to her side and saw her sweaty lover dropped to her side looking up at the ceiling.

Exhausted and sweaty herself she had just enough energy to look under her and saw Peter's cum dripping out of her pussy and onto her sheets. She loved how his cum felt inside her as she felt horny again.

"That was…." Peter panted as he felt exhausted but after their sex session, it was worth it. "Up for a second round?"

Mary-Jane liked the idea but then her phone was ringing, and it was a call from Robbie Robertson.

"Maybe another time, Robbie needs me at the Bugle," MJ told Peter, she got out of bed and bent down to get her panties then felt a finger slide inside her cum filled pussy.

"Oh, that feels so good, but I got to go." MJ told Peter and he understood.

"Okay. If you ever want to go again, call me." Peter told her and MJ nodded, she passed him her bra and panties so he could keep.

"Keep them. I'll be wearing another pair to keep the cum inside," Mary-Jane told Peter which he smiled and started dreaming dirty imagines of her. Peter watched as Mary-Jane got dressed and left the bedroom.

"See you next time, Pete." Mary-Jane blew him a kiss the flashed her boobs at him then left her apartment, leaving Peter to get dressed back into his suit and left through the window.

* * *

Well what do you think? If anybody wants to read the original chapter, leave it in the review


End file.
